Ed's New Automail
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This is my first hentai fic so far. EdxWinry. Rated M for graphic content.
1. The Conflict

**Disclaimer: I am not writing this to get paid. It's for entertainment purposes.**

**FMA is created by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm not her...unfortunately, therefore I am not adored by people all over the world for writing and drawing one of the greatest manga/anime in the world. I am sad.**

**Anyway, this is EdxWinry and is set away from the anime and manga, somewhat. I hope y'all enjoy because this is my first anime fic. Rated M.**

**Warning: occasional OOC.**

* * *

**Resembool- Ro****ckbell Residence**

Edward Elric, State Alchemist, was lying on a table in his underwear where Winry was just finishing up the detail on his auto-mail. Apparently, Ed had been reckless. Again.

"Damn it, Edward," complained Winry. "Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"I'm not reckless," Ed replied. "It's just that...half the time I always end up in a fight with some bad-ass. Ask Al."

Ed looked over at his brother Alphonse, who had a some of the right shoulder of his armor eaten away by acid that was meant for Ed. Luckily, it didn't hit the blood seal or Al would've been in major trouble.

"Brother, we wouldn't be in some of these messes if it weren't for you," Al said. "Winry's right, you are reckless."

"Al, who cares what Winry thinks?" muttered Ed. "OW!"

Ed rubbed his head and looked up at Winry, who was holding a monkey wrench and had an angry expression on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"If you don't care what I think, then maybe you should find some other auto-mail mechanic!" Winry yelled. "I'm tired of cleaning up your messes."

Al got up and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, where Grandma Pinako was. He didn't want to stay for this argument.

Ed got up off of the table. He walked over to Winry.

"Look, Winry- I'm sorry,"

"Hmph! You should be."

Ed put his arms around Winry's waist and kissed her cheek.

Winry looked away.

"You're sexy when you're mad," Ed whispered in her ear.

Winry blushed.

"Hush."

Ed held Winry close to him, kissing her neck and grinding against her. Winry could feel his full erection rubbing against her. She gasped.

"Edward...not here..."

Ed smirked evilly. Winry was right. He couldn't tease her with Grandma Pinako and Al in the house.

"Can we talk later, Winry? I have to fix Al up and meet Teacher."

He blew Winry a kiss as he put his clothes back on. Winry blushed.

"I'm still mad at you, Edward Elric."

Ed walked back over to Winry and kissed her lips.

Winry growled and bit his lip.

Ed growled back.

Winry turned away as Ed kissed her neck.

"S...stop..."

"Why, love?"

"Because...'cause I'm mad at you..."

Ed let Winry go.

"Don't be mad, love," said Ed.

"And why not?"

"I said I was sorry and you know you can't be mad at me."

"Watch me, Ed."


	2. The Climax Part 1

**Disclaimer: I am not writing this to get paid. It's for entertainment purposes.**

**FMA is created by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm not her...unfortunately, therefore I am not adored by people all over the world for writing and drawing one of the greatest manga/anime in the world. I am sad.**

**Anyway, this is EdxWinry and is set away from the anime and manga, somewhat. I hope y'all enjoy because this is my first anime fic. Rated M.**

**Warning: occasional OOC.**

* * *

**Izumi's house:**

Ed and Al had just finished with martial arts practice. It seems Al can actually move for an empty suit of armor. Ed had a towel draped around his neck.

"Not bad, little brother," Ed complimented.

"I hate to point it out, but I'm the bigger brother now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Al laughed as he pinched Ed's cheek.

"My adorable _little_ big brother."

Ed started to boil. He hates when people make fun of his size.

_"LITTLE?! WHO IN THE HELL YOU CALLIN' LITTLE, YOU GODDAMN TIN CAN?!"_

Al started to run as Ed chased him.

"Brother, I'm sorry!"

"You better not stop, because if you do I'll transmute you into fucking scrap metal!"

* * *

It was almost midnight when the brothers Elric made it back to Pinako's house. They were both dirty. Ed headed upstairs to the shower. He opened the door to the bathroom to see Winry, in her bathrobe and looking in the mirror. Ed blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Look, about today..."

"It's okay, Edward...I forgive you, but I'm still not too happy with you."

"Good enough."

Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck as Ed did the same with her waist. They shared a long passionate kiss. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"I love you."

Winry backed up a little.

"Ed, do you need a shower?"

"Yes...yes, I do."

Winry let her bathrobe drop to the floor, exposing her naked body to Ed.

"Then let's have one."

"Not yet...I want to enjoy this..."

Ed pushed Winry back on the wall and pressed his lips to hers, letting his tongue invade her mouth. Winry fumbled with the buttons on Ed's shirt as she managed to get it opened and off, feeling his upper body up, both flesh and metal. Ed's left hand found Winry's inner thigh as his lips found Winry's neck.

"Edward..." whimpered the auto-mail mechanic.

"I know."

Ed continued to kiss Winry's neck as two of his fingers found the lining of Winry's dripping entrance and slipped inside. Winry's eyes shot open as she bit down on Ed's neck erotically...

* * *

Ed picked Winry up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down gently and kissed her stomach. Winry looked up at the State Alchemist, who seemed to be so experienced in this kind of thing.

"Edward, it feels strange that I'm naked and you still have clothes on..."

Ed stopped kissing as Winry sat up and managed to get Ed's belt and pants off. She looked up at him. Ed looked back at her.

"It's okay..."

She took off his boxers. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my god! Edward!"

Winry was staring at a fully erect 9-inch length, 3-inch width auto-mail penis.

"I never knew you gave up your cock along with your arm and leg."

"Another mechanic did that before I went to you. The process hurt like hell..."


	3. The Climax Part 2

**Disclaimer: I am not writing this to get paid. It's for entertainment purposes.**

**FMA is created by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm not her...unfortunately, therefore I am not adored by people all over the world for writing and drawing one of the greatest manga/anime in the world. I am sad.**

**Anyway, this is EdxWinry and is set away from the anime and manga, somewhat. I hope y'all enjoy because this is my first anime fic. Rated M.**

**Warning: occasional OOC.**

**A/N: Yes, I know Ed has a dick of auto-mail...in this story. I'm trying my hardest to explain how this came about and I'm thinking of a good backstory...something.**

* * *

_"Another mechanic did that before I went to you. The process hurt like hell..."_

"It hurt to do it...but I gave up my equipment in order to help someone who needed it more than me. He wanted to have children but he couldn't get it up. So I gave it to him...I was lucky his wife was also an auto-mail mechanic."

Winry smiled and put her hand around Ed's new schlong, stroking it slowly and licked along the length. The Alchemist's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a gasp of a moan...

"It may be auto-mail, but you can still feel pleasure..."

"Well, duh- my sensory nerves are attached to each limb."

"Well, at least you'll always be hard for me."

Winry took his cock in her hand, still licking along the length before letting it gain passageway into her mouth. She let her tongue roll along the metallic length, which felt strange but good. Ed shuddered and moaned.

"Winry..."

Winry looked up at Ed before taking the hard auto-mail dick out of her mouth and throwing Ed onto the bed. She straddled him briefly to kiss his lips before turning around. Ed gripped Winry's ass to pull her closer to his face.

"Winry, get on your knees but stay on my face."

Winry got up to her knees as Ed asked when she felt something wet lash between her legs. The sensation was overwhelming.

"Edward...tha-that's so..."

Ed said nothing. He continued to taste and sample Winry, making the mechanic squeeze her breasts and her thumbs stimulate her nipples. Winry continued to cry out and moan.

"P-please don't stop, Edward," whimpered Winry. "That feels so good."

Winry began to lose her balance as she fell back down and got off of Ed. Ed got up and looked at Winry, who looked so beautiful naked.

"W-winry..."

Winry tried her hardest to cover herself up with her hands and she was blushing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Y...you."

She spread her legs, inviting Ed to join her in the bed. Ed slowly got into the bed and between Winry's legs, kissing her lips first.

"Edward...be gentle," she said.

Ed nodded as he slipped himself inside of her. Winry cried out. Ed positioned himself perfectly. He had to remember that his size was auto-mail. He pushed deep into Winry. She cried out again.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Ed repeatedly slammed into Winry, each time her moans of pleasure getting louder. Ed leaned in and kissed on her neck.

"I..I want...more of you."

Ed looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, yesss..."

Ed smiled as he pulled out of Winry. He put his hands together as if he was getting ready to transmute something. And he did. His cock. The auto-mail penis became longer and bigger. Almost 15 inches long and six inches thick. Winry's eyes widened.

_Will that really fit inside of me? _Winry thought.

"Well, Winry..."

Ed pushed himself back inside of Winry. She cried out in both pain and pleasure. He strained to put himself in her.

"So...so damn tight."

"Edward...I forgot to tell you that I'm a virgin."

"Virgin, eh? That just makes this all the better."

Ed thrust harder than before. Winry moaned and twitched.

"Ah! Yes!"

* * *

Ed put Winry on all fours and transmuted the bed to tie her wrists together. Ed could see both blood and pussy jucies flowing from Winry.

Ed knew what he wanted to do next.

"It...hurts, but it feels so good," Winry moaned.

Ed got back on the bed and entered Winry again, wanting to fuck her some more. However, Winry seemed to enjoy feeling Ed's auto-mail inside of her. The State Alchemist was getting closer, as was the mechanic. Winry's eyes widened.

"Ed, I'm getting closer.."

"So am I, Winry..."

Ed leaned down to kiss Winry's neck as he felt her orgasm dripp all over his cock. Moments later, he shot his load deep into Winry. He transmuted her bed back to normal as he laid down next to her.

Winry turned over on her back as she snuggled her naked body against Ed's and put her arms around him.

_I love how my body fits against his,_ thought Winry.

She ran her hands over her handiwork. That being Ed's right arm, which felt warm like the rest of his body.

Ed looked over at Winry and smiled.

"Still mad at me?"

"No. Not anymore. I got over it when you left to go see Miss Izumi."


End file.
